


你怎么长这么好看 21-30

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi





	你怎么长这么好看 21-30

　　Part.21  
　　被要求睡觉的人，挨着床就没了睡意，勾住林在范的手指问他昨天的事情。  
　　从小拇指上传出的电流直冲大脑皮层，在头顶猛地炸开，阵阵悸动。  
　　“能告诉我发生什么事了吗？”段宜恩的声音还含着刚醒来的沙哑，但听在他耳中却像是哭了一般，有些可怜。  
　　林在范转身蹲下，爱怜般的摸了摸他的头发，拇指轻触过他的脸，眼里是自己都不知道的柔情，“你先睡会儿，晚上回来我和你说。”  
　　段宜恩一听又要到晚上，心里犯堵，暗自较劲的拽住他要抽走的手指，“我不想睡了， 我睡不着。”  
　　“那你问吧。”林在范在床边席地坐下，任他圈住自己触觉灵敏的部位。  
　　不是他不想主动说，只是他怕说得越多越容易暴露自己的内心，如今已经有了一个先例，他不想他和段宜恩还没开始就结束。  
　　“珍荣他们怎么了？”  
　　“他们被家里发现了，本来都准备好坦白了，结果还是晚了一步。”林在范提到这个事还是有些头疼。  
　　段宜恩心里突突跳，很是担心，“他们没事吧？”  
　　林在范皱起眉头，像是在告诉他情况并不乐观，“珍荣住院了，嘉尔还在说服他父母…”  
　　“啊...”段宜恩听到这消息，顿时有点语塞。虽然他不知道他们的父母是持什么态度，但是自己的父母应该也不至于这么开明吧。  
　　“你待会儿是要去医院吗？”  
　　“珍荣没人照顾，我得去看着他。”即便担忧还是大过期望，林在范认真的样子总是无时无刻的吸引着他，刚刚那一点担忧也随之烟消云散。  
　　他可不想还没尝试就放弃这份单恋。  
　　早饭在两人的配合下迅速完成。将盒子一个个装好，段宜恩便同林在范一起去了医院。  
　　很久没有见到段宜恩了，朴珍荣见他过来，挣扎着想起身，却被林在范先一步按住身子，重新压回了床上。  
　　“乖乖躺好。”林在范瞪了他一眼，他便不敢再造次。  
　　“对不起，宜恩哥，让你看到我这个样子...”医用胶带在朴珍荣身上占据大小不一的领地，虽然没有伤及内脏，但皮外伤也不轻，甚至还有点轻微的骨裂。  
　　段宜恩不忍心的皱了皱眉，完全不敢想象伤势的惨重，“没事，你不用管我，”他把煮好的粥从保温盒里倒出一小碗递给朴珍荣。  
　　昨天一天没怎么吃东西，朴珍荣早就饿了，捧着只是清淡的粥也喝得十分满足，眼角堆起了一层层可爱的小褶子。  
　　“宜恩哥，这是你做的吗，真好吃。”他吃饱喝足还不忘夸人心灵手巧，“以后嫁给哥的一定很幸福。”  
　　意料之外的赞赏听得段宜恩愣了愣，回头看了眼正在玩手机但脸都皱成一团了还不肯说话的林在范，他轻笑了声忙解释，“都是在范弄好的，我只是帮忙打了个下手。”  
　　朴珍荣目瞪口呆的看着他，仿佛他阐述了一件神乎其神的事。  
　　“开玩笑吧，在范哥这么厉害...”他又喝了口煲得特别鲜的排骨汤，更是难以想象林在范穿着围裙在厨房里忙碌的样子——新时代的好男人啊。  
　　“嗯，他会的可多了。”看林在范一脸得意，还要装作无所谓的享受着朴珍荣崇拜的洗礼，段宜恩不禁有点小骄傲，嘴角扬起了一个大大的笑容，“等你好了，来他家吃饭，包你吃遍所有美食。”  
　　“喂...”林在范面对他私自给自己做决定的行为很是无力，想要阻止，最后又不知道哪根神经不对，放任他去了。  
　　朴珍荣住院的事，知道的人不对，当事人也不肯他们到处宣扬，所以此时的病房显得格外冷清。也正因为如此，林在范怕他无聊，硬是在医院又呆了一天，连带段宜恩一起。  
　　他们聊天的话题多种多样，而且跳脱，段宜恩偶尔接得上几句，倒也不觉得无聊。只是，避不开的是眼前留存下来的问题。  
　　直到探病结束，他们也没猜出事情发展的情况如何。是好是坏，全都要看天命。林在范大概受了他们的影响，回来后没什么精神，又累了很久。段宜恩也因为他在家的缘故，长时间绷紧着的神经突然松懈，睡意很快侵上来。  
　　一阵细碎的响动后，屋子里归于平静。  
　　夜深了，睡得好的人开始闹小呼噜，而没睡踏实的，迷迷蒙蒙的睁开了眼，窸窸窣窣搞起了小动作。  
　　奇怪的声音，引人无限遐想。  
　　林在范是被尿憋醒的。本来以为睡着了就不会想了，可他辗转反侧了许久都没有睡意，总是觉得刚刚想起了什么，但一旦要细想就什么也记不起来，心里像是空了一块。  
　　果真是夜长梦多。  
　　慢悠悠的爬起身，他还是决定去解决一下三急中的一急，也许是憋久了难受，才导致的胡思乱想。  
　　淅淅沥沥的水声持续了一会儿，他长叹一口气觉得一身轻松，便拖着又染了睡意的身体往回走，却在路过段宜恩房间时听到一些细微的声响。他不禁站定脚步，仔细一听，却是听到段宜恩喊自己的名字，语调隐忍而压抑。  
　　他以为段宜恩是做了噩梦，想都没想的伸手推开了门，还顺便开了灯。眼前的场景，让他有些懊悔，视线凝滞在一处，身体也僵住了。  
　　段宜恩被突然的光亮刺得眼睛眯了眯，想不明白的“嗯”了一声，含着欲望的尾音上挑，竟是说不出的魅惑。  
　　林在范屏住呼吸，听得酥麻了全身。他是想逃开的，为了不让自己尴尬也不让段宜恩难看难堪，可定住的脚步令他没法做到这么简单的动作。以至于段宜恩适应了光线后便很快的发现了他。  
　　做这种事被发现，还是被意淫对象发现，段宜恩吓得瞬间清醒，羞赧得抬不起头，而躺在手心的分身也受到了惊吓一般，缩起头软软的趴着。  
　　他低下头，犹豫了几秒还是尴尬的扯过被子，将自己遮掩起来，努力想避开林在范深邃的眼眸，让他注意不到自己。  
　　可这么大一个人就在眼前，视线还交汇了，又怎么当做视而不见呢。  
　　自己一定被讨厌了吧。  
　　他闭紧眼睛摇头像是在否认，越发得无地自容。  
　　喊着我的名字高潮爽吗？  
　　耳边莫名出现的声音吓到他了，他觉得那块深色的阴影在向他靠近，无形压迫感压得他喘不过气。一句近似哀求的“不要”显得恐慌又无力，仿佛下一秒就要难过到死去。  
　　  
　　Part.22  
　　其实，林在范站在门口根本没移动半步，也未曾开口说过一句话。他努力的把呼吸减到最轻，为的就是不吓到段宜恩。  
　　可好像还是吓到他了。  
　　第一次看他这种表面禁欲的人自慰，感觉挺新鲜的，更别说他刚刚面色潮红，痛苦中带着愉悦，那话儿还是好看的粉色，多看一眼想要凌辱他的念头就越多。  
　　虽然震惊，甚至还有几秒不知所措，但他却一点也没有段宜恩所想的恶心，反倒很满意。  
　　因为段宜恩想着的都是他啊，这应该是算的上喜欢了吧，两情相悦呢，求之不得。再者，哪个男人没有个幻想的对象，从来不做这种事情才奇怪呢。  
　　林在范勾起嘴角想了一大串，把一切都说通，这才朝他走近。这次，他没有管床上的人因为他每走一步就瑟缩一下的害怕，而是凑近他轻挑起他的下巴，让他直视自己。  
　　段宜恩眼里泛着水光看起来委屈又可怜，几度偏头不肯和他对视觉得羞耻，却都被他捏住下巴，强迫转回来。  
　　“这么喜欢我吗？”他的话中带着些轻笑，听不出好坏，但被负面情绪深深侵占的段宜恩却不敢往好的方面想。  
　　是要准备嘲讽他了吗，然后把他赶出去最好再也别见。也是，哥哥喜欢弟弟，还想和他发生那种关系，醒醒吧段宜恩，你就是恶心。  
　　越想越绝望，即便已经做好了准备听他刺耳的言语，但他还是忍不住难过，咬紧的唇蠕动了一下，眼泪差点掉下来。  
　　拜托，来一个人救救他好不好...  
　　林在范见他不说话也不恼，抚开他压在被子上的手掀开一角，将藏起来的小宜恩重新暴露在眼底，继续慢悠悠的继开口 ，像是主导了整场游戏的胜者，“别哭，怎么说呢，我好像，也挺喜欢你的...”  
　　事情发展到这个地步，林在范不想再逃避了，所有该承认的，他都不想再违背内心，不想再用道德两个字束缚自己，辜负这份来之不易的爱情。  
　　被他这么盯着仔细打量，段宜恩全身都在颤抖，神情变得恍惚，有那么一会儿根本没法正常的认知。连离开的话语他都想好了，就等林在范下逐客令。只是，预想中的恶言并没有来。  
　　林在范好像说的是喜欢他？  
　　那一刻，他以为自己幻听了。难以置信的瞪大眼睛看林在范，几欲张嘴，话还没来得及说出口便感觉自己私密的地方被人捏在了手心，不等他阻止，快速套弄了起来。  
　　“嗯...啊...别...”  
　　原来被喜欢的人触碰是这种感觉。段宜恩心里止不住的激动，但又怕是幻象，眼里阵阵涟漪的舍不得眨眼。  
　　真的是在范，他竟然帮我做这种事...  
　　林在范一直观察着他的状态，自然感觉出了他心里的疑虑。 这事如果放在他自己身上，突然一个人说喜欢自己他也不敢相信，更别说是现下这种情况了。  
　　重新胀大的器物充盈了整个掌心，林在范把他们完全拢住，细细的摩擦包着脉络的稚嫩皮肤，套弄的速度越来越快。  
　　“我是真的喜欢你，就是你对我的那种喜欢。”他托住段宜恩的后脑勺，往前推了推，毫无防备的两张唇就贴在了一起。  
　　一波一波的惊喜让段宜恩瞪大眼睛，脑子里乱成了浆糊。没有比听到林在范这句告白更让人愉悦的了，他渐渐被欲望占领理智，缓缓闭上眼睛，感受并回应着林在范的亲吻。  
　　多巴胺的分泌持续飙升，兴奋之中快感侵袭着大脑皮层，弄得他几乎欲仙欲死。不过多久，随着一阵战栗，他细碎的呻吟从两人贴合的唇间逸出，颤抖着在林在范手里高潮，打湿了林在范的手，床单上也到处都是。  
　　林在范瞧着手心的白浊，再看他脸上的红晕一直爬到耳根，感叹了句，“啊，好可爱。”  
　　被这么夸大概是个男人都不会习惯。但段宜恩现在管不了这么多，高潮过后的余韵还停留在身体里，他胸口起伏着喘着气，眼神呆滞了几秒，看到林在范手心里的白色痕迹，脸腾地更红了，连忙抽过纸巾给他擦手，咬着唇眼神躲闪。  
　　这样的段宜恩和林在范梦里的重合起来，让他眼角的笑意越来越深，忍不住捧住他的脸又啄了下他的唇，“怎么办，弄脏了，去我房间睡吧。”  
　　段宜恩深深觉得这一切都是他故意的，不然话语里隐约的邀请，又如何解释呢？  
　　他已经没了拒绝的理由。  
　　被林在范推着进了浴室，他万分庆幸今晚睡觉他有穿上衣没让林在范全看了去。这么大个人了，还被看光了光溜着屁股的样子，也够让他羞一阵了。  
　　再次躺在林在范的床上，周身都是对方身上专属的味道，心脏跳得飞快，绷紧的身体像根木头。林在范看他紧张成这样，嗤笑了一声，转身长手一捞，将他搂进怀里。  
　　段宜恩本以为自己只会更紧张，慌乱间还想推开他，却不料接触到林在范的身体后，反倒不紧张了，整个人放松下来缩进他怀里找了个舒服的姿势回抱住他。  
　　不敢相信，他竟然真的和林在范在一起了。  
　　“哥...”林在范揉揉他的头发，“我好像是第一次这么叫你吧。”  
　　“嗯...”这么自然的，确实是第一次。  
　　他仰头看林在范，此时此刻的他仿佛一只受惊的小动物，眼里淌着不安。  
　　林在范看一眼又看一眼，觉得可爱得不行，摸摸他的脸，低头擒住他的唇，细细吮吸亲吻着。段宜恩浅眠的欲望轻而易举的又被勾起，很快沉醉在了其中。  
　　这个盼望已久的亲吻，是沁入心底的甜蜜。  
　　我们是真的在一起了，所以不要觉得不安。段宜恩恍惚间听见林在范这么说，竟莫名的有些泪目的激动。  
　　“睡吧。”放开他被吻得红肿的唇，林在范轻柔的吻复又落在额间，声音温柔。  
　　.  
　　鸟儿叽叽喳喳闹个不停，蝉也在一旁配合出演，段宜恩被吵得有些烦，翻身一挥手本以为会扑个空，却没想到落在了一个结实的躯体上。  
　　摸一摸，手感还挺不错。  
　　段宜恩陶醉了一会儿，觉得不对劲，一睁眼就看到自己面前放大的林在范的睡颜。昨夜的事像走马灯一样在脑中连续放映，不是梦，是现实。  
　　他描摹着林在范的五官，总觉得着一切不真实，直到林在范被看得有些装不下去了，突然睁开眼，吓他一个措手不及。  
　　“！！！”  
　　被抓包了的段宜恩羞愤的瞪了他一眼，却换来他一句“早啊，宝贝儿”彻底把他肉麻得从床上蹦了起来。  
　　“亲一个。”林在范眼疾手快的拉住他，在唇上就是一吻，简单又甜蜜。段宜恩设想过无数个他恋爱时的样子，却万万没有想到这个——完全大反转。  
　　“电话响了...”他推了推林在范的肩膀，躲进了浴室。  
　　这通电话没有维持很久，林在范进来时，段宜恩正在涂剃须膏。而放置在手边的剃须刀自然而然的被林在范拿走了。  
　　“诶，我还没用完。”  
　　“知道。”林在范抚开他的手，打湿刀片，扣住他的下颚小心的帮他把剃须膏刮干净。  
　　段宜恩哪里享受过这种待遇，愣是没搞明白，直到林在范将最后一点给他弄干净，还拿毛巾帮他擦了擦脸，他才慢一拍的回过神。  
　　“刚才珍荣他妈妈打电话给我了...”他嘴里含着牙刷口齿不清。  
　　“你怎么说的？”  
　　林在范鼓鼓嘴，将漱口水吐出来，“当然如实说喽，这事迟早要知道的。”  
　　段宜恩想想觉得也是，毕竟那是朴珍荣父母，他们不好干涉也没有干涉的份。  
　　知道父母已经了解了自己的情况，朴珍荣语气淡淡的，没什么大悲大喜，“在范哥，嘉尔那里帮我保密好吗，我不想让他担心。”  
　　“我会帮你看好的。”  
　　  
　　Part.23  
　　已经两天没有见着朴珍荣了，王嘉尔开始有些坐不住。朴珍荣一通电话也没有给他打，林在范也只是告诉他没事，让他别担心。  
　　可这样怎么能不担心。  
　　“妈咪...”他虽然每天都有好好吃饭，但总是郁郁寡欢的，没了平日的活力，王妈妈又气又心疼一连几天都没睡好。  
　　父母总是希望孩子能少走一点弯路，不然也不会这么费尽心思。王妈妈想了很多，她当然希望王嘉尔和朴珍荣分手，然后找一个女孩子成家立业，而不是选择这条满是荆棘的路。  
　　她是喜欢朴珍荣的，这根本不用质疑。只是她万万没想到自己一直当干儿子看待的人会和自己孩子有这么一层不可告人的关系。她那一刻真的快要气疯了，但想到王嘉尔这么多年来也只真心实意的喜欢过这么一个人，如今还整日一副闷闷不乐的样子，她就十分不忍心。  
　　她也想潇洒的一撒手让王嘉尔自己决定自己的爱情，但她不敢想象以后所要面对的异样眼光。  
　　“妈咪...”王嘉尔小心翼翼试探般的口吻让她心里一抽一抽的。  
　　如果不去阻碍他们，王嘉尔能够开心的话，她愿意去赌一把。  
　　像是做了很大的一个决定一般，她沉重的吁了一口气，却让王嘉尔以为她要说什么，愣是屏住呼吸没敢再出声。  
　　就是这样的王嘉尔，让她多看一眼都觉得揪心的痛，“嘉嘉啊，你的事我不会管你了，你竟然选择了这条路就要好好和珍荣在一起，如果他欺负你你一定要告诉我们，千万别让自己受伤，”将自己的担心全数说出口，王妈妈如释重负般的松了口气。  
　　“妈咪，你说真的？！”  
　　看他终于恢复了些活力，王妈妈脸上也有了些笑容，“但我只承认珍荣一个，别的男人你别想带回来。”  
　　这是他做出的最后退步。  
　　“那爸爸那边呢，怎么给他说...”  
　　欢喜后，忧愁还在。他的父母是典型的严父慈母，虽然说服了母亲，但父亲的态度也对他来说相当重要。  
　　“这个你就别担心了，妈咪会想办法的。”父母的宽容，便是他最大的支持。  
　　“妈咪，我爱你！谢谢你！”王嘉尔抱住自己母亲，眼里含着激动的泪水，像是星星在闪烁。  
　　得到认可后的王嘉尔第一个电话便打给了林在范。经不住他软磨硬泡的人，终是投降把朴珍荣所处的位置告诉了他。  
　　王嘉尔一听是医院，心都跟着提了起来，几步冲到楼下就拦下出租车直奔医院。  
　　林在范接电话的时候离得朴珍荣不远，从他的语气听来电话另一边是王嘉尔无误，朴珍荣猜到王嘉尔已经搞定了他父母，虽然好奇，但更多的是即将要见面的欣喜若狂。  
　　他们分开的时间还不到48小时，心里就已经觉得空落落了。晚上睡觉的时候很不好受，如今终于可以见到那个让他朝思暮想的人他恨不得直接冲下去迎接他。  
　　正当他想得入神，病房门口传来阵阵谈话声，夹杂着几丝轻笑。这说话的音色朴珍荣再熟悉不过。是王嘉尔，还有自己的父母。  
　　他太怕王嘉尔受委屈，一想起母亲之前愤怒的说着要打王嘉尔一顿，他就担惊受怕，挣扎着要下床。  
　　外面脚步声随着距离的缩短在耳边逐渐放大，话语变得清晰了起来。  
　　“诶诶诶，你在床上好好待着。”林在范和段宜恩在得知王嘉尔要过来后，没过多久就离开了，为的就是给他们空出足够的交流空间，所以这声音必然不是出自林在范之口。  
　　只是，这熟悉的声调...  
　　他抬头，就见王嘉尔一脸担心的看着自己。  
　　“嘉嘉，你没事吧？”他捧住王嘉尔的脸左看看右看看，摸了摸他的手臂急切得说话都磕磕绊绊。  
　　“我没事，我没事。”王嘉尔为了让他放心，还作势要原地翻一个跟斗。朴珍荣赶紧拉住他，不准他胡闹。  
　　“你怎么现在过来了？”  
　　“想你了啊，你知道我在路上遇见了谁吗？”他这么说，朴珍荣就知道自己的猜测没有错，略微忐忑的往后看了看，自家父母的身影便出现在了门口。  
　　“爸、妈...”他到现在也没摸清楚自己父母的想法，虽然他们刚刚好似有说有笑的，但没有亲耳听见，他实在不踏实。  
　　拉拉王嘉尔的手，想让他站远一点，却不料他反倒站了起来，接过了朴妈妈提着的保温盒笑得特别甜的喊着“叔叔阿姨好”，仿佛什么都没有发生一样，还是原来最单纯的朋友关系。  
　　“有嘉尔在，我们就放心了。”  
　　王嘉尔熟练的打开保温盒，将里面的汤倒出一小碗，舀了勺放在嘴边吹了吹，然后送到他嘴边。这一系列的动作看得一旁的朴爸爸朴妈妈心里多少多了些宽慰。  
　　他们早就该有警觉了，朴珍荣一个有着轻微洁癖的人，以前从来没有带过谁回来，如今却频繁的领着王嘉尔在家里玩，吃饭的时候给他夹菜，也不顾及杯子是人家用过的，直接拿起来就喝，有时甚至因为玩得时间太晚而让人住下，还一并拒绝了自己要准备客房的提议。  
　　所有的事，都不是无缘无故发生的。怪就怪她这个做母亲的不称职。  
　　“妈，你这话什么意思...”  
　　“没什么。”虽然想到这事多少还是有些伤感，但她也不想让朴珍荣难过。她不会做一个开明的母亲，却希望可以做一个能支持孩子给他们制造快乐的母亲，“我和你爸讨论了很久，你们的事你觉得开心就好，但以后遇到什么挫折，可别跑来我这里诉苦，自己解决。”  
　　朴妈妈没有明确的表明自己的态度，但她话语间的松动告诉朴珍荣她已经默认了他们的事。  
　　这样已经很好了，他不用做爱情亲情的选择题，即便没有父母直白的祝福，他也满足了。  
　　王嘉尔似乎也没有听起过这些话，一脸呆滞的看看朴珍荣又看看他父母，不敢相信幸福来得这么突然。  
　　“诶，嘉嘉，小心碗。”朴珍荣扶住他的手帮他托住碗。  
　　王嘉尔一个机灵，朴珍荣手指熟悉的触感唤醒他神经里对他的渴望，手不禁抖了一下，碗里的汤水落了几滴在被子上。  
　　“阿姨，你说真的吗？”端着的碗已经到了别人手里，王嘉尔眼睛定定的望着自己的长辈，似乎还在状况之外，眼里忽闪忽闪的有些始料未及。  
　　他满是惹人疼爱的表情，惹得朴母母爱泛滥，要知道他家这早熟的儿子可从来没和她撒过娇。  
　　多一个儿子又何尝不是件好事。  
　　她揉揉王嘉尔的头，肯定的说：“当然是真的。”  
　　王嘉尔惊喜的瞪大眼睛，反握住朴珍荣覆在他手背上的手，激动的乱了思绪，“珍荣，阿姨答应我们在一起啦，”他推了推朴珍荣又看向朴妈妈，好看的小括弧萌得是最耀眼的宝藏，“谢谢阿姨！”  
　　“还叫阿姨呢？”  
　　朴珍荣听了这话，也跟着逗他，催促般的捏了捏他的手指，“快叫‘妈’啊。”  
　　一切都顺利得不可思议，没有想象中的恶婆婆，只有眼前这个温柔的等着他叫她“妈妈”的人。这么想着，王嘉尔也不别扭了，爽快的喊出了这个一直卡在喉咙的称呼。  
　　“爸、妈。”  
　　“诶，好儿子。”  
　　病房里满是和谐的气氛。  
　　  
　　Part.24  
　　朴珍荣下午就出院了，但王嘉尔怕他还没好全，硬是盯紧他让他在家又躺了一个下午。  
　　住院的这两天，朴珍荣有个发现。他觉得林在范和段宜恩之间的关系有些微妙，正考虑什么时候叫他们出来旁敲侧击一番，王嘉尔就吵着说拿到了四张新开的水上乐园的门票。  
　　有些事百般设计不如来得凑巧。朴珍荣甩甩手中的票，有了一个完美的想法。  
　　第二天林在范他们就被叫了出去。  
　　“哪儿来的票？”  
　　“在范哥你就别管哪来的了，反正是正规渠道，”王嘉尔推搡着他四人喧闹的进去了。  
　　火热的太阳挂在头顶，林在范站在岸边却没急着下水。  
　　“在范啊！”段宜恩兴奋的声音从后面传来，他回头还没反应过来什么情况，就被人抱住扑进了水里。  
　　猝不及防的呛了口水，他咳了几声撩起湿了的刘海抹了把脸，瞥见段宜恩一个劲的笑得开心，他又觉得心里痒，忍不住捏了捏他的腰。  
　　还没捏够呢，就被他喊着痒逃跑了。  
　　啧，真是敢撩还不负责。  
　　“在范哥，怎么样，水里舒服吗？”  
　　“你下来试试就知道了，”林在范对王嘉尔招招手，“珍荣不下来吗？”  
　　“我就不了，手上还有些小伤口。”朴珍荣向他使了个颜色，伸手在王嘉尔身后做了个推的手势。林在范了然，勾起嘴角游到岸边，配合着他两人一推一拽，王嘉尔华丽丽的落水。  
　　“呀！你们这两个！”王嘉尔瞪了眼林在范，顺着他无辜的眼神又看向朴珍荣这个罪魁祸首，不满的哼哼，“我去找宜恩哥，不和你们玩了。”  
　　林在范把视线从他身上收回来，游回岸边，手臂一撑坐了上去。而不远处，王嘉尔正吵着段宜恩要一起去玩水上滑梯。  
　　他怎么这么纤瘦，骨架也好小。  
　　林在范发现自己现在有个毛病，一旦闲下来就忍不住盯着段宜恩看，更何况是此时只穿一条泳裤的段宜恩，比全裸着还更刺激他。  
　　坐在一旁把脚泡在水里的朴珍荣顺着他视线看过去，心中的疑虑又更确定了些。  
　　这样的在范哥真是难得一见啊。  
　　“在范哥。”  
　　“嗯，什么事？”听到有人叫他，林在范这才舍得收回视线。  
　　“哥你和宜恩哥...”  
　　林在范早就猜到了朴珍荣这么急着找他出来肯定有事想要问他，只是没想到这么快他就察觉到了。  
　　“嗯，我们在一起了。”他没有惊讶，也没有躲闪，大方的承认了。平静的语气仿佛只是在讨论今天吃什么一样。  
　　如此坦然的态度，倒是弄得朴珍荣一时半会儿不知道说什么。  
　　“这条路不好走的...”他没有资格去指责林在范和男人在一起的事实，毕竟他自己的恋人也是同性，只是林在范和段宜恩表兄弟的这层身份只会让他们的路更难走。  
　　“我知道。”林在范不是没有想过这件事，他和段宜恩以后要面对的压力绝对不比朴珍荣他们的小，但是他难得这么真心的喜欢一个人，他不想让这份感情就这样从指间溜走，有些事没试过怎么知道答案呢。  
　　“珍荣，你知道吗，我是看到你们我才敢正面这份感情的，我之前也很怕，我觉得我不能把他拉下水，但在知道他也喜欢我的时候，我真的觉得没有比和他在一起更重要的事情了，凡事总要试试不是么，以后有困难我们一起度过就是了。”林在范抬头望着天空，眼里散发着向往的光芒。  
　　还真是陷进去了。  
　　朴珍荣抛开自己的担心，“我们会一直站在哥这边的。”  
　　“谢谢你，珍荣。”  
　　“你们聊什么呢，来这儿是玩的，要聊什么回去聊啊。”王嘉尔的声音打破刚刚的深沉，林在范见只有他一个人过来，便问段宜恩在哪里。  
　　得知具体位置后，他相当霸道的命令王嘉尔呆在朴珍荣身边，自己去找人去了。  
　　“在范哥怎么突然这么紧张宜恩哥啊，难道他喜欢宜恩哥？”王嘉尔凑近朴珍荣开着自己觉得不可能的玩笑，完全没料到自己一语道出了不得了的事。  
　　“他们在一起了。”  
　　“哈哈哈，你就别开玩...”他对上朴珍荣的眼睛，没看出一丝玩笑的意思，不可置信的瞪大眼睛，“咦！我不是在做梦吧...”说着，他还不相信的捏了把自己的脸，差点疼得哭出来。  
　　朴珍荣瞧他这傻样，不带丝毫同情的在他自己捏过的地方又补了一下，“你是不是傻。”  
　　“啊！朴珍荣我觉得你出院后就转性了，竟然这么对我，你是不是不喜欢我了...”他不理会王嘉尔的抱怨，又捏了一下，不过这次没使劲。  
　　嘉尔，你知不知道我对你的爱满到都要从心里溢出来了，我想全部展现出来给你看，所以有些急切了，但这份来之不易的幸福我一定会珍惜的。  
　　.  
　　林在范在离段宜恩大概三米距离的时候潜进了水里。坐在岸边小腿浸在水里的人专注把水划出阵阵波纹，没有注意身边的情况。  
　　为了报刚刚被他扑下水的仇，他趁段宜恩没注意企图把他拉下水，但段宜恩仿佛开挂的应急能力并没有让他的恶作剧得逞。  
　　这边是泳池的边缘地方，而且靠后，来的人不多。他本来也不是什么好人，不由分说的抓着段宜恩的手臂，拖着人沉到水底，不等对方反应过来，就深深吻住他。  
　　在公共场合如此亲密，让段宜恩精神瞬间紧张起来，推拒着林在范想让它放开自己。但林在范不但不听，反而更加放肆的加深这个吻。  
　　紧闭的牙关被撬开，流动的水寻着空隙到处乱窜。段宜恩意识骤然混乱，不小心用鼻子呼吸了一下，水瞬间涌进呼吸道。  
　　林在范连忙松开他带他浮出水面，看着段宜恩难受的咳得眼睛都红了，他又心疼了。  
　　“没事吧？”抹去段宜恩脸上的水，他舍不得离开，又留恋的用大拇指蹭了蹭。  
　　段宜恩抚开他的手，轻咳了两下，没好气的说，“你试试。”  
　　不知不觉天色已晚，王嘉尔他们也正好找了过来，只是对上朴珍荣那含笑的眼睛，他总觉得发生了些什么。  
　　后来在路上，他才从林在范这里听说朴珍荣他们已经知道了他们的关系，也终于明白了今天朴珍荣那个意义深刻的笑容后所包含的含义。  
　　知道了也好，这样就不必躲躲藏藏。  
　　原来和喜欢的人在一起就是这种感觉，只要对象是他，无论什么事都可以度过的吧。一身轻松的感觉真的很棒。  
　　“在范，我们明天去约会吧，去海洋馆，和电视里那样，一起压马路，一起喝同一杯饮料...”  
　　林在范含笑看着他滔滔不绝的说着他对约会的设想，心里又泛起一阵涟漪，“哥，你猜我现在最想干什么？”  
　　“干什么？”段宜恩眨巴着眼睛。林在范凑近他，炙热的鼻息拂过他脸庞，“我想抱你。”  
　　这话里的另一种含义理应不应该听不懂，但段宜恩偏偏没想到那方面，也不知道是不是故意的，一脸单纯的拥住他，顺便安抚似得拍了拍他的背。  
　　林在范失笑，回抱他，没再多说。在这件事上，他不想强来，给段宜恩带来不好的回忆。  
　　“在范，我还没准备好，能不能等等我...”  
　　他也是成年人，加之LA开放的教育，又怎么会不懂林在范话里隐晦的意思，只是他一想到要和林在范坦诚相对他就很紧张。  
　　林在范揉揉他蓬松的后脑勺，撩起他的刘海亲了亲，“不急，我等你。”  
　　  
　　Part.25  
　　君子是不好当的。  
　　最后林在范还是没忍住，两人用手给对方解决了生理问题，段宜恩脖子到锁骨处乃至胸膛都被他吸得全是红痕。  
　　喘息着平息方才的那份激烈，林在范摩挲着他的脸，问出了一直好奇的问题，“哥，如果那天没有被我撞见，你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
　　段宜恩想了半晌末又摇头，“可能一直都不会说吧...”  
　　“傻哥哥，”他把段宜恩揽进怀里，轻拍着他的背，“还好被我撞见了，不然我就要错过你了。”  
　　再次回想起那天的场景，段宜恩还是不争气的红了脸。木讷之间又被林在范挑起下巴含住嘴唇，他颤巍巍的闭上眼睛，张嘴回应对方凶猛的掠夺。  
　　“哥，帮帮我...”林在范贴着他的唇说，声音满是被情欲占领的沙哑。段宜恩刚想伸手过去，就被他压住，“不是这样，把腿并拢。”  
　　不知道他想干什么，段宜恩只能照做。对方额间沁出了汗水，让他心里十分不忍，想给他擦去，下一秒却感觉腿间挤进了一根炙热的硬物。  
　　他慌乱的想躲开这份热度，但林在范只是更加用力的压制着他，让他动弹不得。  
　　“忍一忍，很快就好。”  
　　身前的人动作越来越粗暴，段宜恩觉得腿间是镶着一块烧红了的铁，来回的摩擦弄得他大腿内侧火辣辣的，像是要磨下一层皮。而且总是有意无意的蹭到囊袋，像是故意要挑起他的欲望。  
　　他就更舍不得离开林在范了。  
　　“前面、前面...”  
　　林在范看他喊，以为压着他不舒服了，便抽出分身，将他的和自己的贴在一起握住快速套弄。  
　　炽热的欲望碰撞出热烈的火花，段宜恩只觉得全身的血液跟着下涌，集中在一处。方才的事情已经足够让他酸软腿了，但此时被如此挑拨却也同样情动，惹得林在范也跟着卖力起来。  
　　“唔...在范...”手无力的覆在他的，段宜恩嘴里轻哼出细碎的呻吟，像梦呓一般，宛如猫儿撒娇的糯糯语气，听得他热血沸腾。  
　　“继续叫我，乖恩恩...”在他绵软娇滴的喘息中，林在范已经很难再隐忍下去，拢紧两人的互相摩擦顶弄。段宜恩被快感逼到了极限，哽咽着喉咙，一番颤抖后，与林在范一同释放在了他掌心。  
　　“我帮你弄干净再睡。”解决了欲望后的两个人形成了两个极端。神清气爽的林在范主动担起清洗的工作，去浴室冲了个澡又端了盆温水出来。  
　　迷糊的段宜恩感觉有人动他，不满的蹬了下腿，差点踹到人，“喂，你干什么...”  
　　“给你涂点药。”林在范分开他的腿，轻柔的摸了摸被磨红的地方。段宜恩阻止失败，也困得懒得动弹，任由他去了。  
　　凉凉的感觉很快化去那一片的火辣，他舒服的吁出一口气，睡意越来越沉。  
　　林在范看他光溜着身子躺在自己面前丝毫没有遮挡的意思，还睡得极其诱人，微扬起下巴露出好看的颈线。不看还好，看久了林在范喉咙又有点干了，脑袋发抽的猛地抬起段宜恩的腿架在自己肩上，一直好奇的私密处终于暴露在眼底。  
　　果然是好看的粉红色，好想进去啊。  
　　想法极其龌龊。  
　　“啊，你干什么！”三番五次被吵醒，再好脾气的人都得炸毛。段宜恩恼羞成怒，以为自己的语气足够凶狠，却不想在对方眼里竟是含着困意说的魅惑迷离。  
　　“哥...”林在范猛地靠近他，内裤微微鼓起的一块毫无预料的嵌入股缝，直逼穴口。  
　　虽然隔着内裤，知晓不可能进来，但段宜恩还是身体一僵，轻微的发颤让瞌睡都跑走了。他听林在范这么说：“哥，你什么时候给我发令牌啊，这样我才可以在里面畅通无阻啊。”  
　　不知所措里带着惊慌，他言语里再直白不过的求欢意思让段宜恩蓦然失言。  
　　没有得到回答，也没被当做玩笑打着哈哈过去，他就知道段宜恩一定把这个事当做一个重要的事认真思考了。毕竟他哥虽然玩得开，却也是活得认真的人。  
　　他收起不正经的戏谑表情，侧过脸碰了碰段宜恩白皙的小腿，“我不会越界的，别担心。”  
　　“睡觉吧，很晚了。”刚才的慌神竟让他忘记自己是如此羞耻的姿势了。  
　　段宜恩收回被他分开还架在他肩膀上的小腿，摸到内裤套上，并扯过一旁的被子盖住两人。林在范再度靠过来抱紧他，遭到了他不满的反抗，“抱这么紧，你不热啊...”  
　　“热也要抱着...”他往下缩了缩身子，一口咬在段宜恩喉结上，痛呼声让他又愉悦起来，眼里闪着精光仿佛要扑上去吃了段宜恩，“这是补偿。”  
　　“你还睡不睡了...不睡滚出去。”  
　　“睡，睡你...”一不小心把心里想的说了出来，林在范在段宜恩给了他一个白眼时连忙改口，“不不不，是抱着你睡。”  
　　这一夜，总算是在他消停后安稳度过。  
　　.  
　　要说海洋馆这地方为什么吸引人，那必然是他的构造了。通过那些隧道，海洋生物们都在头顶，让人有种置身于大海的感觉。蓝色的波纹随着水的流动照映到地面，波光粼粼特别梦幻。  
　　林在范站在这里也忍不住想到了各种偶像剧里男女主在海洋馆里亲吻的画面，有些跃跃欲试。  
　　大概段宜恩也这么想的吧，不然怎么会说出那种“像电视剧里一样”充满暗示的话。  
　　他悄悄勾起嘴角，趁着附近没什么人，抓过段宜恩的手拉进怀里，捧住他的脸不由分说的吻住他的唇。  
　　突如其来的吻吓得段宜恩瞪大眼睛，眼珠子四处打转生怕有人突然出现。  
　　林在范被他如此不专心的小动作弄得没了动力，兴致缺缺的放开他，“你咋就这么不懂浪漫呢...”  
　　“啥？”他没头没尾的一句话搞懵了段宜恩。  
　　“你难道不是想像电视剧里那样才来海洋馆的吗？”  
　　段宜恩可算是明白他在想啥了，“我哪有说要在这里做这种事！”虽然他也觉得很浪漫啦，可是这里随时有可能有人经过，被人看去了多不好。  
　　“这种事是哪种事，我想亲自己的人还得别人同意不是。”看他这么着急解释，林在范就忍不住想要逗他，板着脸洋装出不满。  
　　一看他脸色不对，段宜恩干脆放弃这越抹越黑的说明，独自咬着嘴唇不知道在想什么。  
　　林在范以为自己开玩笑开过了，慌张想要安抚他，还不等他发声，领口就被人扯住，惯性导致身体前倾，嘴唇碰到一个同样柔软的地方。  
　　段宜恩竟主动亲他，而且还是法式深吻。  
　　这个认知带给他无限的震撼，对方笨拙的动作毫无技巧可言，但就是这份技术的不成熟成功点着了他心里的那把火，瞬间从心口膨胀开来，让他的身体迅速升温。  
　　反守为攻夺回主动权，他扣住段宜恩的下巴迫使他仰头张嘴加深这个吻。  
　　灵活的舌头顶过敏感的上颚，啃咬住他柔软的唇瓣不断拉扯，复又含住他湿滑的舌头狠狠吮吸。段宜恩呼吸紊乱的回应着他，两人互相掠夺着对方嘴里的空气，仿佛要融为一体。  
　　香甜可口的红唇怎么尝也尝不够。林在范激动的把他按在旁边的玻璃上，手撑在他头边端详着他，但却又完全被他这副面色潮红的样子所迷住似的，贴着他的唇又是好一阵舔弄，直到他被滋润得水盈盈的这才依依不舍的放开。  
　　“我是不是中了名叫段宜恩的毒了。”

　　Part.26  
　　有了对象后，情侣套餐的优惠也可以享受了。  
　　从海洋馆里出来已经是正午，段宜恩突然想念起炸鸡汉堡，硬是拉着林在范去了附近的炸鸡店。  
　　“要一份情侣套餐！”  
　　林在范站在他身后，以一种保护的姿势挑了挑眉。  
　　没料到他会在大庭广众直接公开他们的关系。  
　　“刚刚还害羞的人哪儿去了呢？”他打趣到。  
　　“我哪有，后面我不也主动亲了你吗。”段宜恩不肯服输，什么事都敢往外抖，就为了赢他。  
　　“是是是，差点磕破我嘴巴皮。”  
　　“哼！”段宜恩等到餐，直接全部端走，“不给你吃，你饿着吧。”  
　　“噢？”林在范不可思议的拖长音调，跟着他在位子上坐下。段宜恩拿起一个汉堡撕掉包装咬了一口，始终都不肯抬头看他那一眼。  
　　“生气了？”人是自己认定的，自己不宠谁来宠。  
　　“没有。”段宜恩看他前面空空，拿了个汉堡推到他面前。  
　　林在范怎么会不知道他在闹别扭，偏就是要去拿他盘里的薯条吃。吃着吃着，又突然眼神一亮。  
　　“你...干嘛...”他的心怦怦的加速。刚刚只和林在范相隔半个汉堡的距离，要不是他稍微移开一点他真怕那人就这样亲上来。  
　　看着林在范眼底闪过的一抹促狭，他也没心思管被咬走一口的汉堡，快速解决它，心里那丝丝不愉快也随之消散，只觉得脸烫得吓人。  
　　“吃得嘴边全是的...你慌什么...”林在范一脸“不知情”还很贴心的给他擦了擦嘴角的沙拉酱。  
　　但段宜恩就不一样了，他真是觉得自己丢脸丢大发了，无论林在范说什么他都一副错失了世界的绝望。  
　　“我不逗你了，啊...”林在范拈了根薯条递到他嘴边，可段宜恩无动于衷，这就让林在范有点苦恼了，他还真是第一次这么耐心的哄人啊。  
　　“赏脸吃一点嘛...嗯？”  
　　好在他态度陈恳，认错速度也快，段宜恩叼走薯条的同时，抓住他要继续拿食物的手，含了一口他的指尖。  
　　这块地方传递触感很快。被舌苔擦过会引起阵阵麻痒，让人心里产生不合时宜的悸动。心跳都混乱了。  
　　“干嘛...舔我手指呢？”  
　　最后的处理方法很简单，林在范把段宜恩抓去洗手间，狠狠又亲了一顿，连带身体都摸软了。  
　　下午他们一起在街边闲逛。一开始段宜恩还不肯林在范牵他手怕被人看，后来竟不知不觉渐渐放下芥蒂，主动握住了林在范的手掌。  
　　像段宜恩之前说的那样，他们喝了同一杯饮料，吃了同一块蛋糕，你一口我一口倒也自然。  
　　“哥！”林在范把一旁正兴奋的看着鞋子的段宜恩叫了过来，“这双怎么样？”  
　　“好看！”段宜恩猛然想到上次给朴珍荣他们挑礼物的时候。  
　　虽然他和林在范现在有一件同款的衣服但那时候他们并没有互通心意，如今在一起了，是不是就可以和朴珍荣他们一样了，“我们买同一双鞋子吧，像上次给珍荣他们买礼物一样。”  
　　林在范听了他的提议，没有急着说话只是深深地看了他一眼，将鞋子放回了鞋架上。段宜恩以为他不愿意，哀怨的看了他一眼却听他说，“我也正有此意。过来。”  
　　一会失落一会开心的，这一波三折的情绪差点把他折磨疯，无视林在范笑得贼兮兮的表情，却又任由他牵着在某个地方停下。  
　　“这双如何，我早就看好了。”  
　　从平时的生活看来，段宜恩在选鞋子的风格上和自己差不多，因此林在范没有那么多顾虑，早在段宜恩冒出这个想法前他就决定好了。  
　　段宜恩又露出像小猫一样的单纯笑容，欢欢喜喜的找到适合自己的码子。  
　　他早该知道林在范是哪种人，不该不信任他的。  
　　两人换上新买的鞋子，在路上遇见了一个熟人。段宜恩紧张了一下，才发现两人的手本就没有牵在一起。  
　　“在范哥，好巧啊，你也来这儿玩呀？”  
　　“是荣宰啊，嗯，你一个人吗？”  
　　“嗯，出来买点东西，很快就回去。”  
　　“那不如坐下来聊聊吧，我听他们说你有事找我。”三人找了一家咖啡店，崔荣宰在他们对面坐下，这时才有空打量起一开始就在林在范身边的人。  
　　“这位是...”  
　　好看的人总是让人情不自禁的将视线留在他身上。  
　　“我哥，段宜恩，”说着他又看向段宜恩，“这是我学校的学弟，崔荣宰。”  
　　“宜恩哥好，”崔荣宰开心的向他打招呼，得到段宜恩的回应后更显高兴，声音都高了几度，“在范哥，是这样的...”  
　　原来崔荣宰不知道在哪里听来的，竟是关于自己唱歌很好听的传言。  
　　“你从哪里听来的这种小道消息。”林在范失笑。  
　　“你唱歌挺好听的啊。”不等崔荣宰辩解，段宜恩便小声嘀咕起来。崔荣宰立马兴奋了，急忙向他求证，“宜恩哥，真的吗，真的吗？我就知道传言不会有错，传言可是说在范哥全能呢。”  
　　趁对面的人还在独自激动，林在范悄悄凑到段宜恩耳边说：“你这是不帮我还把我往坑里推啊，就不怕我被拐跑了？”  
　　虽然他很满意段宜恩的赞许，但是就这样被爱人“拱手相送”实在是有点凄惨。  
　　段宜恩一时无言，他明明只是随口说了句，会有这么严重吗？？？！  
　　最后，还真是应验了。拗不过崔荣宰各种请求的林在范答应下来后，就被人讨好的一口一个“在范哥”的叫。他还真有种被抢了恋人的感觉。  
　　“没想到你这么容易就答应了他...”段宜恩对于他如此“爽快”还是有些耿耿于怀，殊不知都是他一失“言”成千古恨。  
　　“不然我还能怎样，说来也不是什么大事。”林在范顿了顿又道，“明明是你把我推出去的吧，怎到这个时候反而怪我了。”  
　　段宜恩轻哼一声不说话。林在范说得不无道理，他只不过是在生自己的气罢了——万一他并不想答应，都怪自己乱说话害得他只能不答应，他会不会烦自己。  
　　“别胡思乱想，我没有不开心。”林在范摸摸他的头，靠过来在他鼻间亲了一口。  
　　此时，已经夜深了，路边行人也不多。  
　　“我以后一定不乱说话了。”他一紧张就胡乱开始保证。  
　　“啧，怎么是乱说话呢，你可是在夸我呢，我高兴还来不及。”  
　　段宜恩忆起上次在KTV里的情形，确实有被林在范的声音迷住，却偏要嘴硬的不肯承认，“哪有夸你，你听错了。”  
　　“诶，你这句不对了，说出的话怎么可以否认。”  
　　“我说可以就可以。”  
　　“好好好，你说什么就是什么，”林在范没再和他争下去，反倒关心起他的情绪来，“这下不生气了吧？”  
　　被他问得一愣，段宜恩这才意识到原来林在范只是为了逗他开心而已，不禁又有些惭愧。  
　　“对不起...”  
　　“不用道歉，你这辈子都不用和我道歉的。况且今天我们是出来约会的啊，开心点。”  
　　“嗯。”段宜恩重重点了点头，林在范见他终于没再个和他自己较劲，放下心来往前走。  
　　错开的身影在路灯的照射下，往自己身上投下一片阴影，段宜恩心头一热，拉住他的手，竟主动的吻了上去。  
　　唇齿相融的热度，让林在范心中一喜。  
　　他们就这么靠在一起，脚下同样的鞋子鞋尖对着鞋尖好似和主人一样在亲吻。  
　　  
　　Part.27  
　　人在对另一个人萌生感情时，其实是好奇的。  
　　林在范就总以为是错觉，甚至因为同是男性，怀疑起了自己的性向。为了寻找其真实性，他还特意找来了一些动作片来实践。  
　　影片中的两个人翻云覆雨闹得激烈，明明喘息声都很沉重了，却愣是没能撩起他的一点欲望。可一旦脑海中的对象换成段宜恩，林在范就发现自己难以自持。  
　　天哪。他摇摇头，把脑海中混乱的画面删除，却不料段宜恩突然出现在房间。  
　　“你怎么不敲门！”他庆幸自己戴了耳机，慌忙的按下主机开关，祈祷没被段宜恩察觉出什么端倪。  
　　“我敲了门啊，你没应，我还以为...”段宜恩因为他突然大变的情绪一时也没有注意到他脸上的慌张。  
　　林在范摘下耳机，松了口气，重新对上他的眼睛，刚想开口却张着嘴半天没有出声，之间脑补的画面竟然因为对上他这张漂亮的脸蛋又争先恐后的冒了出来，而且越发色情。  
　　本来一点反应都没有的身体，竟不争气的硬了起来。  
　　“你脸怎么这么红...”段宜恩等了半天没等到他的下文，却见他脸泛着异常的红色，有些担心的问。  
　　“我没事，你别过来...什么事你说吧...”林在范将衣摆往下又拉了拉，摸摸脸想要将这高温降下去。  
　　“没什么大事，就嘉尔找你有点事说打你电话打不通打到我这来了。”  
　　听他这么说，林在范想了结了王嘉尔的心都有了。脱力的趴在桌上却又把段宜恩吓一跳，“你没哪里不舒服吧，看起来很没精神。”  
　　“没事没事，我先回个电话。”林在范生怕他过来，连忙打起精神，在一堆乱七八糟的书下面找到了手机。  
　　段宜恩抱着衣服路过客厅的时候，看见林在范端着杯子正在一个劲的傻笑，“你想什么呢？”  
　　林在范回过神来，很开心的将杯子一放就朝他扑过来，“哥，今天我帮你洗澡吧。”  
　　“不、不用，我哪里都没伤着干嘛要你帮我洗。”  
　　“怎么会只有受伤的时候才可以帮你洗啊，我就想帮你洗不行吗？”林在范见他怎么说段宜恩都无动于衷，只好和他撒娇，“哥，哥，哥，你就成全我嘛...”说完，整个人还像是一只大型犬一样扑到段宜恩身上眼巴巴的看着他，就差吐舌头了。  
　　“下去！”段宜恩挣扎，不肯屈服。  
　　林在范本就没使什么劲，轻而易举就让他挣脱开了， 无奈的摊摊手——万事开头难嘛。  
　　但他是不是太被上帝眷顾了。  
　　浴室里“哐当”一阵响，惊得要回房的人立马折返，“哥，你怎么了？”他敲敲门，没有人应。  
　　顾不得段宜恩可能光着身子了，他直接破门而入。段宜恩听见开门声，慌乱的挣扎着要起身拿东西遮住自己，却几次都被痛到使不上劲差点摔倒。  
　　“嘶...”他倒吸了口冷气，更是让林在范心急如焚，急急忙忙上前扶住他问，“怎么回事，哪里痛？”  
　　“不小心扭到了...”  
　　“能动吗？”林在范扶着他在浴缸边缘坐稳，然后蹲下身伸手过去轻轻摸了摸有些红了的脚腕，见段宜恩只是轻轻皱了皱眉并没有痛到无法忍受的地步，他稍微放下心来。  
　　拿过一旁的浴袍给他披上，强劲有力的手臂穿过他膝后，圈住他的后背将他抱了起来。瞬间的离地，让怀里的人慌张的挣扎了两下，下意识的圈住他的脖子。  
　　林在范露出满意的微笑。段宜恩无意瞥见又是闹了个脸红，头顶嗡嗡的冒气像是被煮透了的虾仁一样。  
　　冰凉的毛巾敷在伤处，刺痛的感觉在消散，但脸的热度却没这么快下去。  
　　“今天怕是不好洗澡了，我给你擦擦吧。”  
　　“你先拿条内裤给我...”段宜恩拽住他的手。  
　　原来他是在苦恼这个事。  
　　林在范挑挑眉，用很轻浮的语气说：“又不是没看过。”  
　　“切，”段宜恩扯了扯身上的浴袍，小声嘀咕了句，“色鬼。”  
　　“色也只对你色。”林在范的手探进浴袍假装不经意的摸了摸他大腿内侧的嫩肉，带着细微电流的摩挲感差点弄得他差点起了反应。  
　　“假正经。”拍开他的手，身体往下移了移，脚踝处此时传出一丝凉意，原来林在范正在给他抹药。  
　　说不感动都是骗人的，这个明明是弟弟的家伙，本该自己多照顾他一点的，结果却还是被照顾的次数多，好像自己还是小孩一样让人操碎了心。  
　　“别弄了，过几天就会好了。”他想抽出的脚被林在范眼疾手快的压住。  
　　“你别乱动，万一二次负伤呢。”林在范收好东西，将他的脚垫高以便缓解肿胀感。  
　　“又不是小孩子...”不满的小声嘀咕还是让对方听了去，宠溺的捏了捏他高挺的鼻梁，林在范笑得一本满足，“还不是小孩子呢，洗个澡也能摔。”  
　　“呀！哪能怪我，是你家地板太滑了！”他说到后面也觉得百口莫辩，越描越黑，索性不说话了，将被子一拉盖住脸，不想让林在范看出他的窘迫。  
　　至于他会在浴室摔倒的原因，他还真是有点说不出口，要是林在范知道他是因为幻想了一下他给自己洗澡的场面，估计会立马把他拖进浴室实践一次。  
　　不禁抖了抖身子将自己包得更紧，完全沉浸在臆想中的他连林在范爬上床都没感觉到。  
　　“想什么这么入迷？”从后面将他圈进怀里，小心翼翼的不碰到他扭伤的地方。  
　　“没什么，我要睡了。”铁壁段直接一刀斩断了他的好奇。  
　　受伤了总归是不方便的，段宜恩被勒令在家静养。但林在范就不一样了，他竟然答应了崔荣宰的请求就要对此担起责任，叮嘱段宜恩不让他乱走动之后，他这才依依不舍的亲了亲他，出门赴约。  
　　崔荣宰的请求其实很简单，但林在范不知道他适合怎样的歌，两人的默契也不够，便只好花更多的时间去选歌排练磨合。  
　　“这首歌音挺高的，没问题吗？”  
　　“我可以的。”崔荣宰虽然仰慕林在范很久了，但自那天见到段宜恩之后，他的心思就有点飘了。还以为这次约林在范出来段宜恩也会一起的，不得不说他看到只有林在范一个人时多少还是有些失落。  
　　“在范哥...”他张张嘴，感觉想好的话顿时噎在了喉咙，不知该不该开这个口。  
　　“怎么？”林在范哪里想得到他在打段宜恩的主意，依旧一副亲和力爆表的样子。  
　　崔荣宰也是接触了他之后才知道林在范是个外冷内热的人，不然才不敢大着胆子来问他家的事。  
　　“宜恩哥怎么没一起来啊。”  
　　“他啊...”他一说到段宜恩脸上的表情都变得柔和了几分，看得崔荣宰都要心动了，“他不小心扭到脚了，在家休息。”  
　　“啊？严重吗，我要不要去看看他？”  
　　崔荣宰一听段宜恩受伤了，都没注意到自己言语中透露出的过分关心。  
　　但林在范就不一样了，任何和段宜恩挂钩的事情都让他神经敏感。狐疑的看了崔荣宰一眼，他皱了皱眉。  
　　他难不成看上了段宜恩不成？  
　　  
　　Part.28  
　　感情就是这么奇怪。自己宝贝得很的东西，总是提防着他人，怕别人也看上。  
　　“他没什么事，过两天...”林在范下意识的要打消崔荣宰的念头，但看他一脸担心，拒绝的话又咽了回去。  
　　虽然他和段宜恩在一起了，但两人毕竟是有血缘关系的兄弟，他还没到想把两人的关系弄到人尽皆知的地步，实在是没必要制造多余的麻烦。  
　　“你要去看他的话也不是不可以...”  
　　“啊？宜恩哥住在在范哥家里吗？”  
　　“嗯，他本家在LA。”林在范看他还想问，连忙严肃的切断话题，“练习，你再问就不带你去了。”崔荣宰咬唇闭紧嘴做了个拉拉链的动作。  
　　排练算是进行得比较顺利，他被准许跟着林在范一起回家。  
　　客厅里没人，只有一只萨摩耶趴在地上吐着舌头，林在范回来时，那狗朝着他翻身打了个滚，兴奋的“汪”了一声。  
　　屋里的段宜恩听到动静就知道他回来了，远远的喊他的名字，声音一如既往的俏皮可爱。  
　　林在范去冰箱里拿了冰镇饮料，让崔荣宰在沙发上坐会儿，故意忽略了对方发现新事物般惊喜的神情。  
　　“哥，荣宰来看你了...”他边往房间走边说，段宜恩一瞬间以为自己听错了，“谁？”  
　　“荣宰啊，咱们约会那天遇见的学弟。”  
　　段宜恩因为他直白的说出“约会”这个词而心里甜滋滋的，但很快又因为他只相处几天便把“情敌”带回家的行为而上火。  
　　“哦。”他冷冷的哼了一声继续摆弄手机，一点也没欢迎的意思。  
　　林在范全当他是自尊心太强，不愿意让人看到他受伤的样子，也知晓他因为不能出去玩儿而无聊到烦躁，这些他都可以理解，但竟然客来到门前了，总没有直接赶走的道理。  
　　“人家特意来看你的呢...”他捏捏段宜恩的脸，越说越酸。  
　　怪就怪他哥这么招人喜欢。  
　　段宜恩再怎么吃醋也不希望驳了林在范的面子，但心里却止不住的吐槽。  
　　还特意来看我呢，摆明的是想追你吧，哼。  
　　“你倒是让他进来啊。”他倒要看看崔荣宰能使出什么花招，走着瞧吧，不该有的念头他会把他扼杀在摇篮里。  
　　林在范见他这么爽快，自己又闹起了别扭，努力装得无所谓的把崔荣宰叫进来。为了不看到什么气急攻心的画面，他主动去厨房张罗晚饭。  
　　期间，他给段宜恩热了杯牛奶，但段宜恩死活不肯喝，就是要冰镇可乐，他觉得喝太多冰的不好，况且段宜恩伤还没好透，便耐着性子又劝了一遍。  
　　“宜恩哥不想喝就别勉强吧。”  
　　这主人般推辞的语气，分外越距。谁都没想到崔荣宰会说出这种话，林在范端着杯子的手僵在空中，觉得特没面子。而段宜恩也一脸不可思议的望着他，两人心里各自掀起一番海浪。  
　　但说出去的话泼出去的水，意识到自己说话话的人尴尬的想从林在范手里端走这杯滚烫实则只是温热的牛奶。林在范以为他要自己喝，更是觉得莫名其妙，额间青筋突突直跳，嘴角也不由的抽搐了下，暗自和他较劲了回才松手让他拿了去。  
　　好在他识相的塞给了段宜恩。  
　　他无奈的接过这该死的殷勤，捧着牛奶毫无想法，还不能像平时那样撒泼耍赖，要林在范惯着他，只得另寻话题，“你不是还在煲汤吗，别炖过头了。”  
　　经他这么一提醒，林在范仿佛找到了合适的台阶，“嗞溜”一下缩回了厨房。  
　　没了第三人，生性安静的段宜恩与只有一面之缘的崔荣宰更是没话讲。  
　　“宜恩哥，你和在范哥关系真亲啊。”他这话模棱两可，很像是在试探。  
　　让人猜你什么意思很好玩吗？  
　　段宜恩极烦这种糢糊不清的说话方式，态度都淡了几分，“他是个很好的弟弟。”  
　　“是啊，他对你真好，还特意给你泡牛奶喝。”  
　　大概真的对他敌意太重，段宜恩总觉得他反复提到“牛奶”这个词是想自己把从林在范那里得来的好让给他，“你想喝的话就给你吧。”  
　　崔荣宰面对这突如其来的热情很慌张，“不用，这是在范哥给你的。”  
　　“拿着。”他气势太过强大，崔荣宰不好意思的接过，却没敢喝。他翻遍全身口袋，只找到一颗今天早上出门随手揣上的棒棒糖，“宜恩哥，对不起，我说要来看你，却什么都没准备。”  
　　“没事，在范也不会同意的。”  
　　“啊？”崔荣宰当然不会知道他话里有话，但也没有蠢到继续问下去。此行目的达到了，他便不打算久留，毕竟刚刚的气氛实在怪异，“哥你好好休息，我就先回去了。”  
　　“不在这吃饭吗？”  
　　“不用麻烦了。”他摆摆手，刚出来又一下撞上林在范。  
　　“就回去吗？”质问二连击。  
　　“嗯，爸爸妈妈还在家里等我呢，今天打扰了。”他狂摇头，丢下一句“在范哥，再见”就消失在了视线。  
　　林在范摸摸下巴，很好奇只一会儿又发生了什么事。  
　　“想什么呢，”他走进房间就见段宜恩呆愣的望着某处，手里转着崔荣宰给他的那支棒棒糖。他在床边坐下，眼神深沉的盯着那五颜六色的包装纸问，“荣宰给的？”  
　　“嗯，吃吗？”段宜恩褪去方才不易察觉的锋芒，笑得特别乖的将糖递到他面前，但林在范却不领情，抢走他手里的糖往旁边一扔，表情像是被乌云覆盖了的天空，阴沉不已。  
　　段宜恩“哈哈”嗤笑出声，伸手要去捏他却被抓住手放在嘴里咬了一口手指。  
　　“吃饭了，不能吃糖。”林在范不容置喙的把人捞出来。  
　　段宜恩“哎哟”一声，看他越不顺心越来劲，不停地追赶他闪躲的脸颊，“我们在范吃醋的样子，真是看得我心痒痒。”  
　　这种话当然弥补不了林在范心里的空缺，段宜恩清楚的很，只不过心情好想逗他玩而已。  
　　“再乱动我打你屁股了。”  
　　眼见人脸色越来越黑，他可算愿意安分，搂着人脖子舔上林在范因隐忍脾气而抿紧的薄唇。  
　　最新天气预报，阴转晴。  
　　.  
　　被人照顾的感觉固然好，但也有不方便的时候。  
　　“你小心点...”林在范不放心的反复叮嘱，“算了，还是我帮你洗吧。”  
　　“不不不，不用...”段宜恩看着利落的在他面前脱了衣服大秀身材的林在范，下意识的咽了口唾沫。  
　　“脱衣服啊，等着我给你脱啊。”林在范说得一脸坦然。  
　　他怎么就能这么理所应当呢？段宜恩欲哭无泪。  
　　磨磨唧唧的脱了上衣，转头对上他的视线，见林在范朝裤子努了努嘴，他只想捂着重点部位狂摇头。  
　　“罢了，不脱就不脱。”林在范弯腰抱起他放到浴缸里，自己也跟着坐了进去，盈满的水，随着两人的动作又扑出了一点。  
　　“啊，你不是说不脱吗！”段宜恩还没坐稳就被身后的人伸过来的手扒了裤子，光溜溜的屁股直贴林在范的手掌。  
　　林在范坏笑，凑近他的耳边，“你可以不用自己脱，这种事我来做就好了。”  
　　碍于他脚还受着伤，林在范很懂得适可而止。从水中捞起裤子扔到一旁的篮子里，他贴近段宜恩，手在他小腹上摸了摸似乎很满意这种触感。  
　　但段宜恩快要羞死了。  
　　他们才在一起几天啊，不带这么刺激的。  
　　“你洗澡就洗澡，能不能别做多余的事。”  
　　“这哪里是多余的事，你不也很享受的。”林在范沾满了泡泡的手在胸膛抚摸了一阵便顺着身体曲线下滑，触到微微抬头的分身，勾进掌心。  
　　段宜恩咬紧牙关，身体随着他的动作不住颤抖，诱人的呻吟随着鼻尖炙热的呼吸从喉间散开，林在范的呼吸也跟着粗重起来。  
　　滑腻的手心包拢住硬起的部位，来回动作特别的顺畅，以至于快感也来得更快且强烈。  
　　“嗯...啊...别...好、好舒服...”一开始抗拒的人此时被撩拨得身体都酥软了，汹涌的浪潮是他所承受不来的热情。在又一轮从缓到急的套弄下，他臀部肌肉猛地缩紧，脚背也跟着绷直了。  
　　漂亮的颈线随着仰头的动作暴露在空气里，引诱着林在范在他雪白的脖子上咬了一口。  
　　“哥，你好甜。”他俯首含住段宜恩后肩一处，印下深色的一吻。  
　　  
　　Part.29  
　　段宜恩的伤本就是小伤，没有伤筋没有痛骨，用不了几天就活蹦乱跳了。之后，他还跟着林在范去了一两次练习室看他们练习，但最后实在是受不了他和崔荣宰奇怪的暧昧氛围，甩手不干了，免得看得心里犯堵。  
　　林在范不知道他大脑中经历了一场大战，一如既往的挠挠他的下巴逗得他笑，然后邀请他，“和我去练习室吗？”  
　　不说都还好，一说到这事段宜恩表情都变了，瘪了瘪嘴不情愿的说：“我今天就不去了，你自己去吧，，我找到了我想要做的事。”  
　　他当然不愿意让林在范和崔荣宰独处，自己恋人和“情敌”在一起，可不得不爽么，这和把人送狼窝有什么区别。但可惜，今天要去做的事实在不好让林在范知道，所以再怎么不乐意也只能作罢。  
　　“哎哟，你还有秘密了？”  
　　段宜恩“哼哼”几声表示很得意。  
　　林在范顿时有种儿大不中留的感觉，“真不要我陪你去？”  
　　“不要，你别管我，找你的小学弟去。”段宜恩想到待会儿自己要做的事如果被他看着就慌张，尴尬的咳了声。  
　　“那你出门小心点。”怕粘太紧招人嫌，林在范决定不再死缠烂打。也正因如此，他获得了极大的轻松，总算不用担心崔荣宰会对段宜恩各种变相示好了。  
　　不过，要是他知道段宜恩这般也是在吃飞醋，指不定开心成个傻子。  
　　“知道了。”面对他如此态度，段宜恩竟有点小失落。这人怎么这样爽快了，以前不还会求求自己吗，就这么急着见他吗，到底谁才是男朋友啊。  
　　啧，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。  
　　他狠狠吐槽的同时完全没把自己考虑进去。  
　　真正走在路上，段宜恩对这里其实还是不熟的，为了找一个不太大众的店，他愣是看着地图转了好几次地铁问了好几次路才找到。但想着他给的这份惊喜定会让林在范欲罢不能，他就觉得如此折腾都是值得的。  
　　店面不大，光线也暗暗的，放眼望去能看到里面挂满了照片，都是文身分布的各种图片。而且这家店的装潢也简单，没有给人压迫的感觉，这也倒是消除了他对文身的一点后怕心理。  
　　之所以会选择文身，是某天逛网站的时候无意间瞥见的。  
　　以前一直觉得文身只有黑社会之类的才会有，后来才发现这种小图案弄到身上也可以让他富有各种各样的含义，最重要的是可以取悦他人。  
　　所以他就跟随自己大脑的第一想法，下定决心要弄一个，至于文什么，也在纠结很久之后想好了。  
　　“会很痛吗？”段宜恩因为选择的地方比较私密，就一直担心那块脆弱的皮肤会很敏感。  
　　“我会轻点的，你放松，越放松越不痛。”  
　　即便有了纹身师的这句话他也还是紧张，甚至在感觉到冰凉的针尖的时候还难以自持的抖了抖。  
　　第一波疼痛来临时，他皱了皱眉但发觉没有想象中那么难以忍受，渐渐的便适应了。光是想想林在范被这个惊喜弄得目瞪口呆，仿佛看什么都是甜蜜蜜的。  
　　林在范，你就等着被我征服吧。  
　　图案很简单，不用多久就弄好了，将纹身师叮嘱的各种注意事项一一记下，段宜恩喜滋滋的出了店。  
　　他回来时，家里还是没人，林在范一般都会要练到下午。这也给了他很多整理的时间，之前在店里没来得及细看的文身此刻也可以翻出来看看了。  
　　他小跑的跑进卧室站在全身镜面前，掀起衣服仔细打量起这个小而有内涵的文身。  
　　纯黑色的图画点缀在白皙的皮肤上，增添了一份魅惑，衬得他越发的招人稀罕，像是藏不住的宝物。但文身后的护养工作有许多细节要注意，段宜恩折了折手指，发现要和林在范保密好几天。  
　　会不会被提前识破啊？  
　　林在范刚进房间就看到他呆萌的折着手指嘴里不知道在嘟囔什么。  
　　“哥，干啥呢？”他走进段宜恩，手捏住他后颈，一下就掐到穴位，舒服得段宜恩差点把要藏着的事情脱口而出。  
　　“没什么，你怎么回来这么早。”他连忙装成什么事也没有的样子。  
　　“想你了。”林在范眉眼带笑，在他唇上亲昵的表示了一下想念。  
　　段宜恩不以为意，你们还要排练多久。”  
　　“还要几天。怎么，想约我？”  
　　“劝你不要想这么多，容易得臆想症。” 他傲娇起来真不是几句甜言蜜语可以哄回来的。林在范啧啧称奇，感慨世间变化万千，“天哪，宝贝，你嘴越来越毒了。”  
　　结果毒的不只是他，林在范也连续几天没理他，每天早出晚归的连个正面都没碰上。  
　　段宜恩那个气啊，但转而想想这样文身的事就不会被他知道了，也未尝不是件好事。反正他就摩拳擦掌，等他排练结束好了。  
　　清闲的日子总是特别颓废，让人变得懒洋洋的。  
　　“在范啊~”段宜恩张张嘴，刚喊出名字想好的话又不想说了。  
　　林在范等半天没有等到他的后文，停下手上的事情将视线锁定他。  
　　段宜恩也不知道在想什么，下意识的摸出手机，还一边嚷嚷让他别动，麻利的定好镜头聚焦这一刻，然后得意的朝林在范晃了晃。  
　　林在范被他骄傲嘚瑟的小样子逗笑了，抛开手中的事情起身走到他身边，手指轻拂过他的下巴，“想拍照直说啊，随便让你拍。”  
　　“谁稀罕拍你了。”段宜恩收好手机，藏宝贝一样藏得严严实实的，不让他看。  
　　林在范勾起一丝无奈的笑，蹭蹭他眉心，“这几天没得空陪你，对不起。”  
　　突如其来的煽情吓得段宜恩瞪大眼睛，佯装肉麻的搓了搓自己的手臂，“你别没事恶心我，看这鸡皮疙瘩起的...”  
　　被这么明摆着“嫌弃”，林在范也不恼，顺着人光溜的手臂往上摸，将他揽进怀里，“今天陪着你，你想去哪都成。”  
　　最后，段宜恩哪儿都没去就去了南山塔。  
　　故地重游的感觉真的很不一样，以往他还怕和林在范太亲密了会引人侧目，如今看着走在前面的身影却迫切的想要握住他的手。  
　　十指相缠的感觉充满痒意。虽然从触感就知道是段宜恩，但他还是回头确认了一下， “你不怕被人看见了？”  
　　段宜恩咬着下唇摇摇头，眼里流光溢彩，是无意的诱惑。  
　　林在范心脏有些受不了，像小时候吃的跳跳糖，迅速在心里炸开撞上心房壁。  
　　“别咬嘴巴，我会想亲你。”林在范捏住他下巴，解救出充血红润的下唇。  
　　段宜恩从来都不知道自己下意识的动作是这样的，慌张的松开嘴，脸上泛起淡淡的粉。  
　　“我们去找找上次那把锁，然后再挂一个吧。”  
　　提议很快被采纳，段宜恩抱着他的手臂，给他提过分可爱的要求，“这次要写你爱我哦。”  
　　“好，你不说我也会的。”  
　　早知今日如此爱你，我一定对你一见钟情。①  
　　  
　　Part.30  
　　有时幸福不用特意的去制造，平平淡淡的牵手在楼下溜弯都是惬意的。  
　　“我们去那儿坐坐吧。”段宜恩指着一处小空地的秋千，有些小兴奋。林在范很久没玩过儿童设施了，抗拒多于欢喜，“你多大的人了，还玩那个。”  
　　“回忆童年啊，去嘛。”  
　　此时时候也不早了，路上的行人越来越少，段宜恩就是看准了时机，不怕被人看见。林在范犹豫了两秒，最后还是被拉着摁到秋千上。  
　　他们都是不小的人了，无论怎么抬腿缩脚也不可能伪装成小孩子。段宜恩勾着链子前后晃荡着，两只脚扫着地上的散沙，幼稚得很。  
　　林在范荡了几下就起身站到他身边推他的身子。段宜恩配合的悬空脚，小时候的感觉涌进心里，但其中细微的差别又让他恍了恍神。  
　　“在范。”  
　　“嗯？”他低头背着光让林在范看不到他的神情。  
　　“要是我一直没准备好，一年、两年...你都愿意等我吗？”他想说的其实不是这个，但说出口的时候已经收回不了了。平时他就能从林在范那些亲昵的动作中感觉出来，能彻底拥有自己喜欢的人，那样才是最有安全感的吧。  
　　林在范怜爱的揉揉他的后脑勺，轻笑着说：“别乱想，多久都会等你的。”  
　　“那如果我说我等不了了呢？”  
　　他不否认崔荣宰的出现给他带来的刺激，却也真真正正的想要靠近林在范，毕竟他们是恋人啊。  
　　“你真的想好了？”尽管林在范觉得他有点反常，但最后还是打消了刨根问底的想法。  
　　“嗯...”对上他格外深沉的眼神段宜恩顿时没了底气。  
　　这样暗示他到底对不对呢？  
　　林在范自然是了解段宜恩的。他本就不是什么正人君子，事情发展到这地步，也不想再说什么“我不会碰你”之类的话来拒绝段宜恩，让他误会自己对他的感情。天知道他想要段宜恩快想疯了。  
　　“那我不会再忍了，”他叮嘱到，“我会让你完完全全成为我的。”  
　　段宜恩害羞了，紧张又期待。  
　　这份感情伴随着他又过了几日，可林在范就像什么都没发生一样，依旧每天该干什么干什么，仿佛那天说的话只是为了安抚他。  
　　段宜恩皱皱眉，看着林在范认真的侧脸决定主动出击。  
　　“在范，新闻上说要节约用水，我们一起洗澡吧。”林在范狐疑的看了一眼主动得过分的段宜恩，怀疑两个人一起洗最后只会更浪费水。  
　　“我还有点事没做完，你先洗吧。”他委婉的拒绝了，越发的好奇是什么让他变化如此之大。  
　　引诱失败的段宜恩一身香香的滚到床上，抱着被子无尽的吸食被子上林在范残留的气息。像个变态。  
　　自己都这么明显的邀请他了，难道他感觉不到吗？辗转反侧间，他开始纳闷起林在范怎么突然正人君子了。  
　　反手摸摸尾椎骨上方那处的文身，没想到自己也有一天会像小女生一样思考着这种矫情的问题。  
　　林在范故意在书房待久了一些，房间里连翻滚的细微响动也听不到，他推开门就看到段宜恩侧躺着身上什么都没盖，衣服卷到肚皮上，露出细窄的腰身。  
　　无奈的叹口气，他站在床边弯腰摸了摸段宜恩腰间的皮肤，然后帮他理好衣服盖上被子，放到最轻的动作还是把人给弄醒了。  
　　“在范...”段宜恩圈住他的手臂拉到怀里，含着雾气的眼睛目不转睛的注视着他，弄得他差点狼变。  
　　他最喜欢的就是段宜恩刚睡醒时迷迷糊糊的样子，说话也带着萌萌的鼻音，别提多招人疼了。  
　　“别用这种表情诱惑我了...”虽然喜欢，但他还是忍不住提醒段宜恩，本以为今天被告诫的人会像以往一样羞红着脸缩进被子里，却不料他反倒笑了起来，露出致命的小虎牙傻笑，吐出同样尖锐的话语，“我就是来诱惑你的。”  
　　在别人看来这可能是呆萌，但在他看来却成了勾引。再明显不过的邀约，如果再拒绝他觉得对不起自己的好兄弟。  
　　呼吸很快变得粗重，他推着段宜恩平躺好，随即自己也爬上床跨坐到他身上，俯首亲吻上段宜恩的鼻尖，“你知道你在说什么吗，段宜恩。”  
　　“我在勾引你。”被唤了大名的人显然又兴奋了几分，说话都变得直白了。  
　　再忍下去就不是男人。  
　　他咬住段宜恩的唇开始狠狠吸吮，卷起他的衣服掀到头顶，白色T恤挂在手臂上露出下面嫩白的肌肤。他贪婪的抚摸着，每一次触碰都在段宜恩身体里点起一团火，烧得人欲火焚身。  
　　段宜恩管不了太多，直接用衣服套住林在范将他圈进自己的范围，然后仰头去寻他的唇，但却被躲开了。  
　　“我这次可是要做全套，现在你还有反悔的机会。”林在范沉着表情警告，看起来很不好惹。  
　　“不反悔，我们做吧。”他直直望进林在范深邃的眼眸，两人就这么持续对视了一会儿，最后还是他绷不住了说了句，“据说对视久了就会想亲。”  
　　“是啊，我可想亲你了。”  
　　段宜恩嫌衣服碍事，急躁的扯开甩掉，抱着林在范的头和他深吻起来。  
　　只是接个吻间隙，他就已经光裸着躺在了林在范身下，转而看对方还是衣冠楚楚，心里不平衡了。  
　　“你也脱了，凭什么只脱我一个人的。”他挣扎着把他的衣服往上拽。林在范一把将他按回床上，自己撩起衣摆脱了衣服，露出匀称的肌肉线条，“摸摸看。”  
　　段宜恩被抓着手摁到他腹部，手感极好，让人舍不得离开，“怎么练成的？”  
　　其实，林在范现在是一碰就冒火，但他就是想被段宜恩娇嫩的指尖触碰，这样会激起他的性趣，会让他更加兴奋。  
　　“以后有机会我教你练。”林在范精神上舒服够了，哑着嗓子抓着他的手压在头顶。段宜恩特别享受的欣赏他隐忍的表情，一时竟忘了此时大敞着腿将私处暴露出来的羞耻。  
　　“如果痛就告诉我。”  
　　林在范多少还是有些顾虑的。和段宜恩的疼痛相比，这点忍耐根本就不算了什么。这也就是哪怕他看过很多动作片，也迟迟犹豫不敢越界的原因，毕竟面对段宜恩的时候他依旧觉得那些所谓看来的技巧还是抚平不了心中的慌乱。  
　　“和你在一起，就不会痛的。”  
　　段宜恩嘴巴甜，就和他这个人一样，用他特有的香甜浸软着林在范。  
　　林在范疼爱的碰了碰他的鼻尖，密集的吻落在额头眉心眼睛，最后又停在嘴巴上。灵活的舌头顶开他微张着的唇，舔过敏感的上颚，互相交换着彼此的津液。  
　　段宜恩从来没觉得这么幸福过，难怪有人会如此沉迷于这件事，现在他都感觉自己要沉醉在其中了。  
　　在范，能认识你真好，虽然我们先是兄弟再是恋人，但只要心在一起，就什么都能度过吧。  
　　  
　　TBC.

①来源《微微一笑很倾城》


End file.
